


然而凤爪又做错了什么呢

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯关掉水龙头，用湿手指整理头发，“在我看来，肛交就像……啃鸡爪子。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	然而凤爪又做错了什么呢

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS文内无差，双方都有在下的明确意思表示，认真的沙雕讨论，自行避雷。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯在厨房的水池边洗手漱口，清理几分钟前那场销魂游戏的痕迹，另一个人与他做着相同的事。他们对手头工作都不陌生，毕竟相同的场景不定期在总部各处出现已经有一阵了。

就是这个时候，斯内普问：“你对肛交怎么看？”

西里斯假装他喷出那口水只是因为漱口而已。

“怎么，你想试试？”他清清嗓子，按摩了一下酸痛的喉咙，“我还以为你日理万机呢，间谍教授巴拉巴拉。”

“你对自己占用我时间的能力过于自信了。”斯内普哼了一声，“回答问题。”

“既然是要请教，你得用上那个有魔力的单词。”西里斯鞠了一捧水泼在脸上，赶在对方反唇相讥前又说：“不过鉴于你刚才已经跟我说了好几遍——这么说吧，我远算不上肛交的忠实信徒。”

“你不喜欢。”斯内普半是提问。

“让我在它和我们进行过的其他游戏之间选，我不太可能选它。”西里斯关掉水龙头，用湿手指整理头发，“在我看来，肛交就像……啃鸡爪子。”

“鸡爪子。”斯内普波澜不惊地重复。

“是不是完全没想过那玩意能吃？我试过，味道远远不及吃它费的功夫。”西里斯皱着眉揪掉一团特别麻烦的缠结，他实在懒得解开那些头发了，“的确，某些人有本事把鸡爪子做得很美味，但在最美味的情况下，这东西吃起来也太麻烦了。而且不管它有没有那么美味，你都得啃上好半天，吃进去点儿皮，事后清理一大堆骨头。费工夫、脏兮兮、成果全靠运气，喏，肛交。”

他转过身时，魔药教授刚来得及收起那一脸的深思，西里斯立刻捕捉到关键。

“你没试过？”他问，斯内普给了他一个酸酸的表情。

“如果我给出否定的回答，你会嘲笑我。”斯莱特林陈述，“而如果我给出肯定的回答，你就会追问夺走我贞操的是谁，并对他的品味评头论足。我实在看不出答复这个问题有什么吸引力。”

不得不说，关于敌人更了解你的那些说法还是挺有道理的。

“我可不会说没跟屁眼打过交道有什么丢人的。”西里斯为自己辩护道，“拜托，这是个充满直男的世界，显然男人们靠前面就能过得很好。”

“那么你是倾向于在上面咯？”斯内普话锋一转，西里斯觉得这人只是想让话题尽快避开他的贞操，“在那些所谓的‘啃鸡爪子’实践中。”

这，无所不能的双面间谍先生可猜错了，“恰恰相反，如果真得干这个，我宁可在下边。”

斯内普吃惊地睁大了眼，然后立刻假装自己没显出过这种反应，西里斯一笑。

“的确，受得承担大部分麻烦，特别是如果你的床伴不体贴或者技术很烂。”他从容地说，已经基本确定面前的家伙根本没吃过什么——字面或比喻意义的——鸡爪子，“但这回事的重点在于找乐子，只想着减少麻烦的话，还不如直接靠手和护手霜呢。男人和女人的不同可不止于洞的数量和位置，在橡皮筋圈里进进出出没多少乐趣。”

“橡皮筋圈。”斯内普喃喃，好像有点呆滞了。

“就，你的里边并不是为这个设计的。”西里斯右手拇指和食指比出一个圈，左手在下边划了道弧线，“想象一个宽松的袋子，只有袋口一圈——”

“你已经说得很生动具体了。”斯内普厉声打断，“请，放下你他妈的手。”

西里斯从善如流，毕竟，斯内普都在他们没有肢体接触和气喘吁吁的情况下说“请”了。见状魔药教授嘴唇动了一下，一脸硌到牙的表情，想必在思考如何继续要西里斯解答疑问，并最大程度减少遭受的嘲笑。好吧，西里斯并没有冷血到残忍戏弄一个雏儿——肛雏？随便啦。

“别被我吓着了。”他扯扯胸口衣服，感觉气流凉凉地拂过汗湿的皮肤，“基佬里也分肛交爱好者和绝缘者，你可以多听几个人的意见。”

“绝妙的建议。”斯内普讥刺，“‘校长，请问你是肛交爱好者吗？’没错，完全符合社交礼节。”

西里斯大笑，“如果邓不利多爱好肛交，我可完全不会奇怪。他看起来能享受一切。”

“……我宁可那两个词永远别再出现在一个句子里。”斯内普面色异常难看地说，西里斯想象了一下画面，不得不同意，“你已经把观点陈述得很清楚了。”

“先说好，我在这方面绝对是先试再下结论那派的，人们喜欢或者坚持去做它的理由我也能理解。”西里斯说，“如果你想试试，提前至少半天给我打招呼，我可以——嗯，洗洗干净。仅此一次，是对雏儿的特别优待。”

斯内普给了他不动声色的一瞥，“你好心地把喜欢的角色留给了自己。”

“真的啊？”西里斯扬起眉毛，对方的脸立刻变成了不均匀的颜色，“你可是，那什么，崇高的教师和受人尊敬的斯莱特林院长，经手过上千学生——”

“我可以保证那些头衔与我的性能力没有任何关系。”斯内普从牙缝里拽出一句，“我不知道你是睡过多少教授，才会对教职产生这种印象。”

“就一个助教而已，她辣得像地狱之火。”西里斯摆摆手，无视斯内普“你居然真TM干过”的表情，“我没让你往孩子们身上下功夫啊，他们的家长、家长的朋友——”

“只因为他们在背后管我叫混账（Motherfucker），不代表我该付诸实践。”斯内普干巴巴地说，瞪视再度爆笑的格兰芬多，但装饰性的恼火下隐藏着笑意。他在故意逗乐西里斯，这一认知奇怪地让西里斯胸腔某处软化了一点。

“我碰巧知道几个小咒语，能改善‘橡皮筋圈’问题，确保双方都得到享受。”他冲斯莱特林露出牙齿，斯内普肢体动作的细微改变标示着他下边的抬头，“我猜直接跳到被进入的角色，对你而言太激动人心了。”

“是吗？”斯内普向他逼近，那些方才扼住他呼吸、送他入极乐的手指找到他胸膛，敲在他的心跳上。斯莱特林的黑发还有些许凌乱，黑眼睛轻轻扫视，观察他，研究他，挑衅他，“我一向乐于接受挑战，布莱克。”

“是吗？”西里斯倾身，他的手找到那些手指，咽喉吞下突如其来的干渴，“那么我也不介意多付出些劳力。”

……

后来有那么一阵子，凤凰社会议结束时在其他人迷惑的目光中邀请对方“吃鸡爪子”，看上去像是个好主意。

直到某天，不理解但热心肠的莫莉真给西里斯寄来了一箱鸡爪子。


End file.
